A song and dance
by Callista Gilrean
Summary: Short drabbles about the relationship of mike and kurt. Because these cuties deserve a fandom! For safety reasons i'm rating it M but it ranges.
1. Chapter 1

soooo I still love the Idea of mike and kurt together! :) sooo I've decided to make drabbles of the two beautiful boys. If I had to give these drabbles a time line if would officially it would be after the lady gaga episode and on, and it would be both before and after the other fic "You gotta see how suggestive that it" though it doesn't have to be read to under stand this.

This will at times be very loosely based on the series.

Rated: K-M

don't own glee

* * *

Sweat

Rating: T

Strong arms grabbed the end of a tight shirt and peeled it from the damp skin it was attached to. A drop of sweat making it way down a muscled neck to run over a well defined clavicle, over defined pecks to mix with other drops of sweat all going down to the same goal.

a pink tongue darted out and licked away one of the salty droplets only to dart back into it's home between reddened lips as they let short puffs of breath escape between them.

Hips gyrated back and forth, strong and sure at a steady pace as hands ran down the smooth pecs and sculpted abs, the motion causing the boy to throw his head back one hand traveled back up to run sensually over the smooth and exposed neck and as the song ended the hands slowly fell away and the boy opened his eye slowly to look at the other youth sitting in the chair in front of him, still panting from exertion.

Leaning forward Kurt grasped his boyfriends chin and brought it close until there lips were barely a centimeter apart, causing there lips to brush every time he spoke.

"My my you're a little seducer aren't you hmm? Well why don't you come over here and _sweat_ a little more." Said the small singer.

Mike only smiled and picked the boy up from his chair to carry him over to his bed.

* * *

Just the first of many drabbles hope you like it!

btw ( if you read my other fic "the pains of love" it should be up tomorrow I just had to get a few things out to get the juices flowing!)


	2. Passion

Once again another drabble enjoy!

No I don't own glee don't rub it in! T_T

* * *

Passion

Rated: T/M (non graphic sex talk)

Kurt and Mike's firs time was just as you might have expected.

a complete nightmare.

Kurt was to caught up in the fantasy idea of his first time with the boy he loved, and Mike was much to embarrassed to try and find out the mechanics of gay sex leaving them both with a wide field of knowledge un explored.

The boys tried to just let the passion lead them through it, but realized all to soon that "the passion" wouldn't be able to stop Kurt's tears as Mike attempted to thrust himself fully into the virgin unprepped and unlubed hole that was uncomfortably tight.

Nor would it stop Mike from cumming before Kurt could even get any pleasure from the act after they finally realized they would need lube and a few finger to get the act started.

It also wouldn't stop the tears, anger, or longing from kurt for his perfect first time.

But more importantly the passion wouldn't stop the two lovers from trying again and again, getting it better each time as the passion fused with knowledge lead them up to the highest peak only to have them tumble back down gracefully when it was over, while the cuddles in the afterglow laughing about that first time until they fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Gestures

Hallooo! back again with another drabble I suppose it's more like three drabbles in one, but I couldn't bear to separate them! like three peas in a pod they are!

(Random person): Callista do you own Glee?!

Callista: Nein!

* * *

Gestures

Rated: T

The shy dancer was all about small gestures.

A twitch of his hand meant he wished for Kurt to hold it.

-Nervous about how his last test went and how his parents would react to it, the quiet asian boy just itched to be able to hold his boyfriends hand as they walked down the crowded school hallway...if only he had the courage...Seeing the twitch, Kurt just smiled to himself and slid his small warm hand into his tall boyfriends, smiling up at him as he returned it with a grateful smile and lightly squeezed the hand back.

A quick glance at Kurt's lips meant he wanted those cherry red lips pressed to his own

-As the taller teen dropped Kurt off at his home before returning to his own after another date, the talle boys eyes slid down to the plump lips of his boyfriend before quickly darting to Burt's position at the window as he watched for any signs of misconduct. Kurt simply huffed at him before pulling the now blushing teen down for a quick but passionate kiss, releasing his hold when he heard the not so quiet cursing of his dad as he rushed to the door to tear his sons boyfriend a new one for his boldness. Of course before he could do so the taller teen had already turned tail, hopped into his car and hauled ass out of the hummel drive way.

and a deep longing hidden in those brown eyes meant he wanted the pale soft flesh of the small singer pressed against his own.

-As the glee club let out Kurt couldn't help but to see the look in the chocolate eyes of his boyfriend; a look he often had after seeing another powerful performance from his incredible little boyfriend. So Kurt, the loving boyfriend that he was, dragged the tall Asian out into the parking lot and into his SUV so they could sate their desires for each other if only a little. Small nimble finger plunged underneath the hem of Mike's shirt and raced over the plain of abs and pectorals, drawing sighs of pleasure from the teen being straddled in the back seat as his hand to found purchase on the smaller boy, slowly rubbing the petit little behind of the daintier boy, squeezing at times so he could hear the soft musical moan leave his boyfriends mouth in reaction.

It never ceased to amaze Mike

and it was a good thing Kurt understood small gestures.


	4. Gotta be love

Hallooo! back again with another drabble I suppose it's more like three drabbles in one, but I couldn't bear to separate them! like three peas in a pod they are!

*puts down papers* so I read the fine print and it turns out that I don't own glee

review response:

blueboy148: you don't know how much that means to me! I was hoping I could capture the two personalities together well because the I think the opposition is cute!

* * *

Gotta be love

Rate: G

Mike Chang loved Kurt Hummel.

And he realized this fact as he sat with the tiny singer.

at a salon.

wearing a face mask.

and getting a pedicure.

his boyfriend was chatting up all the women in the salon, (the social butterfly that he was) and dishing gossip on an expert level, while he just sat awkwardly looking around the too elegant room, trying to avoid the sympathetic eye of his pedicurist.

She'd seen the situation enough between both gay and straight couples to no what was going on a mile away.

And just when the tall dancer couldn't take the embarrassment anymore and tried to formulate a plan were he could meld himself into the salon chair his boyfriend looked over at him with that beautiful face of his (even covered in a thick green mask) and smiled in gratitude, eyes shining with adoration and love.

He couldn't help but to smile back at him, no longer embarrassed.

the only reason he could think of was 'it's gotta be love'


	5. Rough

and so the drabbles keep rolling! I promised there be a M level drabble in here and by golly you're gonna get it! right now infact!

Caution! fanfic writer on the lose.

cause: doesn't own glee.

* * *

Rough

Rated: M

Mike looked down at the work of art before him and couldn't help but groan.

There lay his petite boyfriend face pressed into the carpet, ass in the air, chest heaving with both exertion and passion.

His cheeks were flushed as he panted, as mikes hand wrapped around the brown strands and pulled tightly making the singer moan loudly.

Mike just groaned again and continued to thrust roughly into his wanton boyfriend as he begged for more, his greedy little hole sucking him in as he pounded into him harder.

As Kurt tried to reach and stroke his own dick, his hand was slapped away and mike put his whole weight on the slighter male, making him groan low and long as he his boyfriends dick sank even deeper inside of him, just adding more and more pressure on his prostate, prolonging his sexual torture.

Once Kurt was laying completely horizontal he began to thrust rougher and faster into his boyfriend and he whined and whimpered under him, clawing at the carpet, trying to find purchase as he began to slide roughly across the carpet, loving the friction even though he new it would hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

As they approached the end Mike's rhythm sped up and became jerky until he came deep in his boyfriend, well inside the condom anyways. It wasn't like they didn't love each other, but they still weren't at the level where they felt to comfortable going raw.

They laid like that for a while, breathing heavily until Mike got the energy to lift himself up and slowly pull himself out of his boyfriend, then he smacked one of the pale cheeks sharply, the sound letting you know just how hard it was, but he just moaned softly before rolling over to face his boyfriend, a sexy little smile on his face as he pressed snuggled up to his sexy dominant dancer of a boyfriend.

yep.

no one would have guessed that kurt liked it rough.


End file.
